The FBI Agent, An ME and a Boy Scout
by anastaia
Summary: Jordan and woody's are just friends, but with a serial killer who likes to kill doctors, the FBI is called and an old friend comes to town.What does this mean for J
1. old friends and new enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Crossing Jordan or its characters. They belong Tim Kring not me…. He has all the luck.**

_**Author's note: This is my first fanfic. Please be gentle. I don't really know how to do this, but I thought I would try. **_

Chapter 1

"It better be good I just got home and just got to sleep so you better make it fast." said Jordan rudely." Well good mourning sunshine." "Woody" Jordan answered angrily

"What gave it away? _Chuckling _You are needed at the morgue. There has been another hanging this time on Opal Ave. just an hour ago, but if you want me I can call Nigel, Bug or even Garret? But you said that you wanted to be called if that psychopath had killed another victim. So let me let you go and I will go ahead and call one of them."

_Remembering that she did say that earlier today but that was after the second victim was found another hanging and mutilation another dark haired, petite, early thirties women came in . _

"Wait, Woody, if you can still be awake and doing your job and not leaving this case alone I can defiantly do it. I will be there let me jump in the shower and I will be on my way there."

Woody replied " I did actually go home and go to sleep today right after you left and oh by the way Jo, since it is the hanger's third hanging and mutilation and the last victim was another professional an FBI profiler has been brought in.

He seems to know you and has no attention to mess with you and your bodies. That's good I know how you get when they try to. I will see you then when you get here, and be careful driving that thing you call a car."

_With that the conversation had ended. In the shower all she could think of is it has to be Drew Haley. I mean I did sleep with him and he trusts me, well at least when it involves my job. It's been years since the digger case. That man knew me well and quickly what if there are still sparks? Would I act on them? Would he? _

_Oh, God, Woody. I mean we are friends just that. We have been working well lately the sexual tension and my feelings for him are still so strong and present. But he seems to all given up anything he had or might have for me, all though sometimes I do see something in his eyes and then he notices that I notice and looks away._

_Why do I even care? It's not like he thought about me when he began messing with Devin. But I still love him and Drew has been popping back and forth in my head lately._

With those thoughts bouncing in her head as she drove her so called car all the way to Opal Ave. She convinced maybe it was someone else. She did have a good reputation at this sorta stuff. She finally convinced herself that it wasn't going to be him. She knew other profilers, and if that was Drew he would have called.

As soon as she pulled up she saw Woody and again a little bit of a voice said that you are stupid you need to tell him. She would just shake it off. How annoying she thought. She got out of her car and went past all the duck tape.

"What do we have here Woody?" "A Miss. Freddie McCarson another doctor." replied Woody in his very concerned voice. "Well Woody it appears." Interrupted by, "If it isn't Ms. Cavanaugh, the most hair splitting, over enthusiastic, annoying, creative and is the most beautiful ME this side of DC." Both Woody and Jordan turned and Jordan's heart was shocked. There he was there was Drew.

"Excuse me; we are conducting official police business if you are not the police or an ME…. Leave!" Woody said in a voice that showed he was a little thrown backwards and defensive. _Jordan is mine. I love her. I should give her compliments , yes I haven't given her one lately but that's because I lied and told her I wanted to be friends I will be damned if I fail and lose her. This plan will work. _Woody thought

"Drew, why didn't you call me and let me know you were going to be involved in this case?" Jordan asked, "What? Don't tell me you are the FBI profiler." Woody asked almost defeated.

"Well since I can not tell you, then Jordan can answer it. I am sorry that I didn't call but what had happened and how I left I thought it would be better" Drew said in a half-serious voice looking at Jordan. Jordan nodded and looked at Woody and said, "This is Drew Haley from the FBI and he is the profiler."

Jordan went back to look at Mrs. Winchester and Drew was right behind her holding her waist in case she would fall from the ladder that was been used to look at the body before they had her cut down. Woody was surprised she let him touch her and hold her. All he could do is watch and was right behind them.

"She died of affection. She has been sculpted like the rest of them and a MD was also carved into the back of her head. You guys can cut her down now and I will do the autopsy and have the prelims on your desk Woody. "And then looked at Drew and said "I still would have like it if you had called. You take care of the Boy Scout here and I guess I will see you both later. Since you guys are now basically partners." she kind of laughed this should be interesting she thought.

"I am sorry is she referring to you? By the way she told you who I was but she didn't tell me who you were." I don't care who you are and I don't want to tell you who I am.

I am concerned what was said earlier, _"**what had happened and how I left I thought it would be better"**_That's what I want to know. "My name is Woody Hoyt. I am the lead detective and Jordan calls me a boy scout."

"A boy scout? Interesting. Why don't you tell me your theories on this case, before I prove you wrong? Then we I can tell how Jordan and I know each other. I know that's what you want to know." said Drew in almost mocking voice. "Fine, meet for some drinks and we'll talk, about everything" In an almost defiant voice.

_This is going to be a long case and I am dieing to know what happened between them. I need to know I am her friend and I would protect her if he broke her heart and if he would try to do it again. Maybe this is the guy she said that she had loved that makes her wary, well besides her family that is. Woody thought. _


	2. why exactly are the FBI involved?

As Jordan washes up to perform the autopsy she was laughing, _Partners Woody and drew Partners? That is the funniest thing I have heard all day. I can picture it now. Woody using his Midwestern charm on a big city cyanic like Drew. _

Drew is so much his opposite, if he gets mad at me.What is he going to do with Woody. Woody he looked so confused and hurt, as if someone told him that his beloved dog is now leaving him for Drew. I wouldn't leave him. I am not even with him. I am not a dog either.

Then why I am caring? About Woody being hurt , especially if I would love someone else? He was the one that pushed me away every time I try to tell him my feelings, but expects me to be waiting for him when he comes around, just like Drew. God. They are actually more alike then they know, both can look into my soul, make me feel safe and I have loved one and am in love with the other, now which one is which?

Woody just got back and I am, even surprised he is even talking to me as much as he is. He made it clear that I was to stay away, and he was only doing his job and that I had pityed him, not true I would never pity that man.

I need to fix this and fast. What is going to happen between Woody and Drew, Drew and me, but most importantly what will happen between Woody and me?

Will Woody and I finally have that night of uncontrolled passion that I dream about everyday I look in his baby blue eyes? Will I have taken this work relationship to the next level? Like I did with Drew. Like I did with Drew….

Oh God! I had left the two of them alone. They are partners now. This is not good. As Jordan was thinking about what to do to stop potential the problems from arising, the phone rung.

"Hello, Ms. Cavanaugh, it's your favorite FBI profiler, I was wondering if you can come down to the precinct that your 'boyfriend' works at and answer some of my questions"

(Unknown to Drew Woody is listing to the conversation) _What? I wish Jordan was my girlfriend, but she is still so mad at me about dating Devin and other people when I said I would wait for her, she is still mad that I pushed away in the hospital, called her a liar, I refused her help when I was recovering and was learning how to walk again. _

Most of all she is mad that I keep as far away from her as I can, I don't request her or anything .If it wasn't for Sidney being new, Garret in the process of being reinstated. I would not have had to deal with her.

This case just had to be one that will gone on, and now I have this stern man who has, had or is having something with the women I loved and lost. Telling me that I am not as good as he is and now he wants her up her to answer 'his' questions. I must know what they are.

I am his partner I need to informed, and she is my friend and if her hurts her…. Well. I have to this is my job being her friend and a cop. I have to listen in, only I will just have to be sly and follow them, besides maybe he is trying to cheat… And have her help him prepare an idea and present to me under his name.

"What are your questions? Besides I have some for you and I want answers."

"(Drew was laughing) You have questions for me? Why I am not surprised. I will answer the ones I want and let's not tell your little boy scout … you know he might build us fire… and throw us in it. See you at 4 today."

Jordan went back and finished her autopsy _I need to have the prelims done so it can at least look like there was a reason that I stopped by if Woody does notice, he is not slow ,he will pick up on this, he is good at his job. I wonder what questions? I will soon find out in an hour._

Jordan was sitting in hercar in front of the police building clinching her file and thinking that every time she was here before since she meet Woody was to see him, andnow she is here to see Drew. She felt as if she was cheating on him. She took one big deep breath and walked into the police building and was extremely careful not to call attention to herself.

Woody thought, how weird she is quiet and very uneasy. Well at least she's here. Time to follow her. When he hid and watched her go in Confrence room A and soon was Mr.Hailey joined her. _Oh what luck_ Woody thought, Conference room A has a two way mirror. He snuck off to the other side of the mirror.

" I knew you would come."

"I had too, it's my job as an ME, to answer the police's questions. You know that. I think that your questions have more to do with your new partner than my job though. You also know what questions I have for you."

"Why Jordan, you know me so well. Well thenladies first"

"I thought it was odd that the FBI was called in, for a person who had only killed two people and especially one with your creditals. (Woody on the side of the mirror was nodding) So I looked into it. This is 6th doctor in less than 18 mo. You had two dermatologists, two plastic surgeons and this is the second AIDS sepecialist."

"True, but you forgot one thing, we have have an ME missing . This killer is kidnapping women who are pettite, brunettes, and doctors. He kidnaps one and then the killer drops off the body of the other girlon a street with a gemstone in the name. The women are held captive, brutally raped, toruted. And kiled the day he kidnaps the other girl. Carves the word MD in the back of her head ."

"What elseis there, I know there is more, Drew ? Why are you really here? Someone eslse could have came for this."

"I came because all the doctors that were killed also dated a police officer or had some type of business with the police. I heard that you were dating that Woody boy. I don't know why you would. Knowing that fact and also knowing that you are a doctor and the other ME's body has not been recovered. He needs another ME first and since he is in Boston…."

"What you think I am in danger… I can take care of myself"

"I know you would say that and I would have believed you when you were with that farmer, but when I was told that your boy scoutand you were over I didn't know if he could watch over you or would want to.. Besides I could see how you were doing. I know you Jordan. Inside and out.(Gave a smile)I know you don't fall easy and I am sure this hurt you.

I heared about your Dad and I have been told that Woody is a good protector of yours, but with his recovery and your strained relationship…. I decided that I would come here and watch you, him and see where we stand.

By the way, your man wants to know what happened between us… what do you want me to tell him? And what happened Jordan? I mean he's a good Midwestern charmed dairy farmer, but deep down he has some of your personality traits."

"Well, truth be told.. It's all my fault. I told him everything.Both of you have this way of knowing me. Like I don't tell you now, youwillfind out some way, better hear it from me. So... I began to really trust him.. Like I did with... you . I pushed him away I was scared… then he began to date this other ME.. The anti-me.

She was almost like a personal foe of mine. She was everything I am not, beautiful, blonde, bubbly, no emotional baggage, nothing. It killed me that they started to date. I asked her not to she laughed and said, "If I have a problem with them dateing talk to Woody."

I couldn't .. I had accepted failure…I didn't want the friend speech… I stayed quiet because he deseverd to be happy. Besides I was hopeing that nothing **really** happened, you know.. Drew like what we did. I was so afraid of what Woody wouldwould say to me, he would ask "_Why Jo? Why don't you want me dating her?_" And he might have left and laughed at me, it was better I support them and want him to be happy."

Devin died in a plane crash, I had mixed feelings about that and couldn't share any of them with my best friend and I watched him and he seemed so devasted and pushed me to make a descion, but after seeing how he was with Devin I had very little to offer him and nothing really what he wanted, but he had everything for me.

Then he offered me a diamond ring I paniced and wouldn't take it. It was too much money to spend on me .. All I would do is dissapoint him.. I was finally going to tell him that I Lo (Jordan stoped herself) him but he wouldn't give me thatchance instead he gave me the friend speech and that's all he was from then all.

Then he gets shot and all of my fear were gone. I almost lost him. I could not watch him form a far if he had died. Then I told him everything... in his ear and he said I pited him. Ever since our relationship has been beyond broken. I miss and still … you know Drew."

"Jordan, what do you feel for me? Is that passion you had for me that night of sinful delight still there? Or did it all go away with your feeling for Hoyt?

I have been offered a job here in Boston, I will take it if you want? I think about you often. You are the last women since my late wife that I can see myself in love with… I mean especially if you figure the feeling of my body inside of yours. I loved that, and waking up with you besides my side."

With that Drew went up to Jordan who was by that time, was in front of the mirror cring and tring to adjust herself and not seem weak , when Drew spun her around and kissed her long and hard and Jordan fell into the kiss and soon she kissed him back.

_Woody still seeing her being kissed and kissing the man that is making his life hell. All he could think of was She's hurt andit'sall my fault ... she asked Devin, and not me?How did she know what questions I would ask? Mixed feelings? And she almost said she loved me. Does she still?_As soon as he could ask one question two more waiting to be asked.

_As for him that's my women and he has been inside of her. I need to talk to her. I knew there was more victims, that's it I will be on her like Jam on toast. Drew can back off I love her and he is not welcomed in Boston.I will protect her. _

Woody left while they were still kissing he could not stand to wacth anymore. Once the kiss was broken "Jordan, I am having dinks with dairy boy tonight be there. I want to visit me at my hotel room, don't worry he will be there. Please just be there at about 10 pm , okay?"

"I will"

As Jordan was walking away she glanced at the man who had just kissed her and she lost her breath too when she bumped into Woody.

"Well, something on your mind Jo?"

"No, I have your prelims, like I promised I would have given them to earlier, but Ihad to answer some of your partners questions. I am leaving now. See you later. Boy scout and don't let Drew get the better of you"

"I won't let that DIC (Detective-In-Charge) mess with me.. I mean….

"Woody, (interputed Drew) I had no idea you love me so… good-bye Ms. Cavanaugh. I will see you later, and remember what I said." (he said with an smirk)

Jordan then left and she nothing.

Hailey turned back and said so young detective "How much did you hear when you were behind the mirror? And what was your relationship with Devin like? I want to know, now, before I even tell you more about the case and Jordan and our relationhip."


	3. Mirrors, tongues and answers

**AN: This is a short chapter to me. I don't which way I want to go. If you like let me know and I will go with a very different and strange way. Please read and review. Thank you to all those who have read this and especially to those who review. Remeber this is my first fanfic. Now let's get back to the story.**

Woody thought how he knew about the mirror and me. I better tell him if I want to eat and protect Jordan.

Woody replied in a surprised and honest way,

"I will answer your questions, city boy, but you will have to answer mine later. I heard all of it. As for Devin and me, there was more song and dance with her than with Jordan.

If you can believe that. Nothing really happened, Devin was still in love with her ex and I was trying to help her get him back and that is why she was in Washington. I wanted to make Jordan jealous, it was a plan to get her to know what could happen if she waits to long.

Ya know. Jordan does not do anything unless she is forced in a romantic possibility. Devin looked up too much up to her so much that she felt like that betray her and I well…. I love her and I could not do that.

I was even there when you kissed her. (His voice changed into anger).Now it is my turn, so you slept with her what happened? I mean why and how could you make love to her and leave? What was this relationship with her?

You thought I would not want to protect her just because I was no longer with her. I will have you know that I say that often and I usually wind up in the position I was in earlier. I love her I cannot just turn that off, I have tried.

How did you know I was back there? In addition, if you know I was back there why you did kiss her. What are your attentions to her? I do not think you are very welcome here in Boston, I mean what type of person could know things that can let people get hurt and not say anything to anyone, not even your partner. Why did you kiss her? …..Did she kiss back?"

Drew in a mocking, amused and cynical voice answered back,

" Boy, you making a huge deal that 'your women's' lips so soft and subtle and full of passion touch my lips, and that my tongue touching her mischievous tongue in my mouth. (Chuckling.) When she and I had sex, no love was involved.

I knew you were behind the mirror because it is my job to know all, If you were good at your job you would know that.

It was during a case we worked on with her and we began fighting and I understood where she was coming from we are very similar, both have lost some people that we love with our entire hearts die in tragedy and both us do not trust people.

Next thing I knew I was with her in all sense of the phrase. I have been thinking of her more and more lately, I am not in love with her, but I can be if I allow myself and she lets me.

My attentions are what you heard me say, but I have a problem. YOU! She loves you and I want her to be happy so I plan on helping you, trust me, you need my help. I am glad that you never did anything with that Devin woman. I do not tell you not anything because I do trust you, still does not, but Jordan seems too.

I will protect her so you do not have too. Get out of my way, I will see you at my hotel room at 10pm and we will talk about that case. Oh and my attentions are to keep Jordan safe and a live, solve these cases and get this deranged killer off the street, anything else with her what happens will be a bonus."

With that, Drew left and Woody was standing there looking at him walk away, as if he was thinking of ways to kill him. When he got a call, it was Jordan she needed to talk and it was about the body, Drew is all ready over here and he was on his way.


	4. Push and I will call

Drew is already over there how good. Thought Woody. "I will be right there."

As Woody drove over to the morgue, all he could think of was she loves but thinks I do not want her, that I do not need her. God that is so far from the truth and now, there is a man who wants her and she might want him back. I need to tell her and try to salvage what possibility of a relationship that I may have.

Jordan was in the morgue arguing with Drew about lying to her. Drew was insatiate that he never noticed when Woody showed up.

"Good, somebody that I know is here that WON'T lie to me. Hi, Woody" Said Jordan

"What is going on? Jordan, Drew? Nigel do you know what is going?"

Nigel responded by saying, "This something that I am staying out of. We found some notes that the killer had sent to the victim before they were kidnapped and killed. They are notes saying 'I am sorry to hear that you had a bad day and then get worse.' "

Woody did not really understand why this has caused Drew and Jordan to fight as if it was he and Jordan.

"So why are they are yelling at each other than, he forgot to tell us something, what else is new?" Woody added.

"I can answer this one" Jumped Drew

"No, you won't it involves me and I will answer, you have done enough. For the past couple weeks I have been sent letters that expressed condolences on my day and that they are watching me.

I did not think anything of it then because (her headed lowered) it was when you and were not really being friends and after a case that someone was mad at me… so I did not think anything of it. Now with this, Drew is trying to tell me that I am in some trouble or something.

I do not believe him. He has been watching me for the last couple of months because he knew about this. He lied to me, Woody. He lied to me.

I will see both of you tonight right now I am going home I need to sleep and Skolkm have a new policy about leaving the morgue right when your shift is done. I am sorry Woody I thought maybe I could tell you something, but I guess I can't…. talk to your partner."

With that she left the morgue and retrieved her coat, purse from her office and left.

Drew, Nigel and Woody were still stunned about what had just happened. Jordan hardly does what she is told, and leaves work.

Next thing Nigel knew Woody pushed Drew in the wall.

"Listen here you city boy, if you knew about the letters and didn't tell her even when she answered her questions and you came clean …. And if something happens to her, I swear to God! You are no longer needed here you've done enough Jordan, Nigel and I can take it from here."

Drew finally showed some other emotion than cockiness, began to show anger. Threw Woody off him.

"Look here Wood. I know that you are lying to her as well as I am. I am doing it to protect her, you are lying under the misconception of being a man and all you are doing is hurting her. _Then Drew pushes Woody into the wall._

Look she is in more trouble than she knows. We can sit here and argue or we can sit here and help her."

Nigel finally chimed in with "count me in."

"Look here we need to put our pity difference aside for Jordan. What do we know?" Woody finally became clear headed.

"There is a man who is killing and this is the sixth doctor in less than 18 months, two dermatologists, two plastic surgeons and this second AIDS specialist. This killer is kidnapping women who are petite, brown-haired women that are doctors.

We have a missing ME. He kidnaps one and then the killer drops off the body of the other girl on a street with a gemstone in the name. The women are held captive, brutally raped, tortured. And killed the day he kidnaps the other girl. Carves the word MD in the back of her head."

I came because all the doctors that were killed also dated a police officer or had some type affiliation with police. "

"What else Drew"

"The women are sent letters over the time span before they are kidnapped. The letters are later found later with medical ID badge. Jordan could not find her ID. She did not let me finish …

A video was sent to the detective or police officer that they were associated with. A video tape will. Almost. I am sorry I did not trust either of you but … I have no choice. Jordan has no choice. I was going to tell her that tonight with you Woody. Sorry Nigel I did not think of telling you or Garret but I know what you would do and I cannot risk that. I need her to be bait. I know she would go along with it, and everyone will try to convince her not to so I couldn't risk it."

"Fine, I will watch Jordan," said Woody in a concern voice.

"No, I know what he is capable of." Drew responded.

"No, I will"

The two eyes were in a fixed stare when Nigel jumped in.

"The body of the other I was just found. On Diamond Avenue.'

"Call Jordan"

Both of the men began to call her only to get voice mail.

Finally, Woody was able to reach her threw her landline at her apartment.

"Jordan, its woody you need to leave there now! Drew and I are on our way over you are in danger."

Jordan responded by saying "Woody, how swe….." The line went dead.

"Jordan? Jordan? Damn it Jordan if you are there! Jordan"

Then all Woody could hear was the dial tone.


	5. checking an email is easier said then do...

**A/N: This chapter is about what went on in Jordan's apartment after she left the morgue. I did not how to set it up, so I just wanted to inform you people so it made sense. Therefore, I guess you can say which is true it is from Jordan's POV. Thank you for reading this and back to the story.**

Jordan's POV

I could not stand it anymore, Drew walks in my life right when I am doing my best to act like friends with Woody when all I want is him to hold me and tell me that he loves me, because I love him. Then when I might fix things with him, he comes right in from DC.

Then he befriends me yet again, I have been thinking about the time we spent together but not in the same way especially that I might be able to have Woody realize that he still loves me, because I know he does I see that he does.

Then Drew tells me that my life is in danger? I mean come on He comes out of nowhere to tell me that and HE wants to protect me? He also knew about Woody and me. Woody and I have never even dated. He was to busy dating Devin than me.

Then Drew comes in informs about the serial killer, whatever trying to scare me, if he was really worried about me and trying to solve these cases he would have told Woody. He didn't... he lied to me!

At least Woody thinks he is trying to help me and which will help him. Drew, no. What a liar. I just needed to leave that morgue. Seeing both of them there. I love Woody and regret anything with Drew I do not need liars. I have had enough of them.

Garret lied to me when Solokm came in and took his job. My Dad said he would never leave, but he has left so many times I won't count anymore…Then Drew.

Then I saw Woody's face when he came in after I called him about trying to see if he knows what is going on with the MO of the serial killer and Woody did not.

I mean I can tell them both about those letters….But why.

That is why I left to go home… I have never actually wanted to leave to go home early especially from the morgue and never really wanted to make Solokm happy either but I knew if I didn't leave something might happen that I would regret.

That's what Jordan thought as she drove home. She parked her car walked inside her little apartment on Pearl Street. She placed down her purse on the chair near the door. She was too tired to put it in the actual she decided to read some of her email expecting something from another colleague.

She had accidentally clicked on her diary of sorts. It dealt with her feelings of everyone and Woody was a big part of it. She went to click on it off when she had split her water it fell on those cards.

She could not help but think….

These cards, maybe I should reread them…. why…. Just because Drew told me to do so. He lied why he did not just tell me… But then again Woody would want me to read them. All they say are:

**I am sorry for your loss**- _That refers to Woody being in the hospital everyone thought we dated and I was dieing or something which is true, but he did not die, Thank God! I don't know what would have happened if he did. _

**I will take care of you**

**I saw you yesterday glad to see you out**

Those were just stupid cards and generic. Drew overreacted and I will prove him wrong by finding my Medical badge.

She could not find it. She left to soon to be told what Drew finally told Woody and Nigel.

I do not care if I cannot find this badge but that doesn't mean anything. I can't even find my shoes if I really wanted to, hell it takes me 15 minutes to find my purse and the sad thing is I put in the same spot with today as an exception . Isn't that the truth?

Oh well I will have some dinner, take a shower, and go over to Drew' s motel room and meet Woody there and go over this case. I hope that I can get Woody alone and talk to him, I need to tell him the truth about me and Drew and God knows what he has told him.

Oh, two missed calls and voice mail. I guess I am popular. I will check it in a minute. Right now, I really need to check my email and close, hell I might even delete the diary. God, could I only imagine what my friends would think:

Awww, how sweet and they would cry.

Again, just before Jordan had to check her email, she was distracted again but this time it was a phone call…

Well at least I will not have to check my email, might as well answer it. Who would call me on my landline?

Oh, great it's the Boy Scout.

"Hello" Jordan said frustrated.

"Jordan, its woody you need to leave there now! Drew and I are on our way over you are in danger."

Jordan responded by saying "Woody, how swe….."

Then she dropped the line.

Next thing Jordan knew she was in a tight squeeze and then darkness.


	6. The 'will' to read

AN: This continues right after chapter 4. Chapter 5 was just filler, explains a little, and wet your taste buds. So back to the story. This is kind of just filler , I just need to lay some this out for the next couple chapters, and I will be kind of slow posting them up here because I have finals and term papers to work on.

Woody looked at Drew and said in a heartbreaking voice, "Dial tone, she didn't listen and now there is a dial tone. We need to get there, as if it was yesterday."

As they arrived to Jordan's apartment, they noticed her door was ajar. Each man looked at each other and yelled as load as they could, "Jordan! Jordan!" and Drew added "God for blessed Jordan answer me."

Woody noticed that her purse was still there an knocked onto the floor and that the landline was off the hook and near her opened laptop. On her desk and those notes and her expression, that it was harmless cards seemed almost negligent of him. _How could I late this happen? _He thought.

Drew was looking for her ME badge to prove that she was not kidnapped, that she had just left for a walk or something else. He just wanted to lie to himself. He would never forgive himself if it were proved that he was right and she was a target.

Woody took her laptop and yelled at Drew to come with him. They need to go to the morgue. He needed to tell the only real family Jordan has, her friends at the morgue. He needed their help, he needed to find her and fast because if he knew what would occur if he did not find her and …. Fast.

I have always been able to walk with my head high in here, well not that high when I was dating Devin, but still high then this. This is all my fault, I did this I put her in this position by just being her friend and … well I do not know what. The lines on that are… blurry.

What am I going to say to them? Nigel will kill me for not protecting her, like I have in the past because I was bitter at her moving on and her pitying me. Garret might just move heaven and earth to find her. I do not even want to think about what Lilly will do, I hate it when women cry. Woody thought.

Drew followed Woody into the morgue, but he was thinking what the killer would be doing to her right about this time.

First, she would be just wakening up after being knocked by the bunt of the gun, tied up and questioned, beaten and then tomorrow raped, and maybe feed doubtful and He will have talk and provide a living will on video that he will later send to her police connection, which will be Woody.

God, why can't this be me, why did she do this why him? Why not me? This is my fault. I knew I should have protected her. I knew I should have watched her from afar but it was just too hard. Oh God! Jordan! If anything that happens to her by that SOB, I will kill him myself.

Garret looked at Woody,

"What are you doing back here so soon? And why do you have Jordan's laptop? Where is she? Did she run again… I mean not right now we are so backed up. Wait… Woody what's wrong?"

Woody responded by saying

"I need you to call a full staff meeting; I think I can only say this once. Please make it fast."

"Done"

Drew was too busy watching everyone scrambled into the conference room. He watched the door; he took an unusual task for him, he late Woody takes the region.

Everyone was looking confused that was until…

"Listen I have some really a bad news guy, Jordan is gone and she did not leave on her own free will someone that the killer we have been looking for, the Hanger has her and well we need to find her."

He proceeded to inform them about the details of the killer and all the evidence that only Drew, Nigel and he was privileged too. The all took off making his or her own base of command of sort.

Nigel then said "Everyone I think she knew something like this would happen to her someday. Because look at this."

As he pointed out a document that was the last thing that she looked at it was her will written only a couple of months ago. It ha everyone listed and what she thought of him or her and what she left him or her. It added more flame to their fire they needed to find her. They read it.

It read:

Nigel- you are the most creative person I have ever meet, you know everything about everything and I envy that. You have always been there to help me. Even allowed yourself to go to jail for me. I leave you one of my favorite things on this planet, my guitar.

Lilly- you are so free spirited individual, eccentric, loving, and always there for me when I needed you always pushing me. I leave you something I think you would enjoy, my souvenirs from other countries.

Bug- I find you a very interesting person, through, precise, sweet, and a very devoted man. I leave you my books; they have brought me comfort, especially when I run.

Garret -God I do not know where to start with you. I love you, you are the dad I never had and you know that. You have always treated me with respect. Let me follow my hunches, always backed me up and supported me. I would have left you my mementos from my heart surgeon days, but I already gave you the majority of them .The rest I do not know where it is at, so I leave you my CD's. I think they will do well in your collection.

Woody - Finally Yet Importantly, I preferably never told you this, but I love and in love with you. I wish I could have told you before but I guess I was to just to scare. You protect me, read me, and know me better than I like to be, but with you, I do not really seem to care. I leave you my Mother's locket.

Drew Finally interrupted and said I hate to say this to all ready bewildered and melancholy. Lets get back to this You guys should not have even read that she will be making a video tape one preferably tomorrow, and sent to you Hoyt soon enough unless we find her.

The proceeded to run tests after test until … it was Bug's turn to interrupt everyone

"Hey guys I have some good news and some even better news. I think I know where Jordan is.

I took the list of suspects that Drew gave me and threw it away it was wrong. Why would this guy have something against certain doctors and cops? He is defiantly not a doctor by the way he cuts and kills, so he is a cop.

Therefore, I made a list of beat officers that have been involved in transfers to all the areas that were around the killings, and who worked them and came up with three suspects.

Plus, after Nigel analyzes the micro beads that are left on the last video tapes, the post cards that Jordan received and this tiny bit of dust that was preferably left on her phone we will know where she is at."

Another's A/N: I hope this made sense to you. It made sense to me. **Let me know please what you though. Thank you. ****I just want to keep you on your toes. Have a good weekend I will do my best to update fast.**

. 


	7. Sex,death and videotapes

**A/N: Sorry that it has taken over 2 months to update, but it is because I had finals and I'm going to school summer qtr. Plus, I had lost the will to about CJ. Because I stopped watching it, but I just rediscovered the time, the joy I get from the show and very nice compliment from xcrossingjordanx made feel as if I could write.**

Jordan wakes up tied to a chair.

Oh, my head hurts. Hello… Anyone? Where am I? Great my hands are tied and know one is here to tell me where here is. She thought.

"You're awake, my little one. I have been watching you, you and that man of yours. Then you two-time them and now none of them will ever see you again. You bitch." A dark harsh, male droning voice that seemed to come from nowhere said to her.

"Who are you? Why am I here? I never did anything to Woody I never two-timed anyone." Then Jordan's voice became a little shaky…."What are you going to do to me?"

"We're going to make a video-tape."

Then there was silence.

"You (said a broken voice) I'm going to die tonight. Please help me. This man is Satan himself. I will talk was fast and as quietly as I can. My Name is Freddi McCarson and I am a corner. I dated a very nice cop but we broke up and then I was sent letters and they next thing I knew I was here.

He raped me so many times (as she speaks to Jordan she begins to cry) before he did that he made me make a tape to my-ex who was a cop, but I could not because I used to hate him, but I had to tell him that. He makes me watch it repeatedly, just before he rapes me, then he said when he does kill me, he will send it to Nick. He only kills when gets someone else, and now that… (The rest was so quite and in tears, that Jordan could not understand what she said)

A loud thump followed by a couple smacking sounds followed by a loud yell, then silence.

"Hello, there sorry it took so long to come back my pet. I had to send out something and quite a little birdie that had too much on its beak. (Laughing) Poor Freddi, I told her not to talk to you, but she would not listen. Therefore, it will be just us.

(As he takes his hand and touches her, skin and kissed her. Jordan resisted it)

"Let me tell you something you won't resist for very long." said the same faceless voice.

Jordan spoke defiantly, "Who are you? Why did you just kill Freddi"

The man began to laugh, "I had to kill her, that's what I do, and that is what makes a killer. My name is not important, I'm not going to tell you, because easy soon as I do, I will be arrested, so I'm not doing it. But I will tell you what I will do, well what WE are going to do, we are going top make a video tape to your ex… Woody Hoyt. Let us see… Reading his Bio.

He is the oldest of two. Mommy died from cancer when he was only four, and died when he was 16. Let us see he was engaged… but not to you… (Laughing) and then he moves to Boston, falls in love and then you break his heart. I saw it everyday on his face, you would walk in and then leave and it showed. You never even said hi to me.

The video camera is now on, you will answer what I ever I ask or I will do something… that isn't very nice .Let's begin.

Who is it Woody or Drew?

Woody.

Do you love Woody?

(Jordan was not answering and very quite)

Let me ask you again. Do you Love Woody?

Still nothing.

Okay then, he went and slapped her, and made her lip bleed.

Do you still want to be with Woody?

I never was with him. I was I am not saying anymore.

Okay then, let me see what Woody will think when I do this to you. (Laughing) He proceeded to rip off her shirt and began to message her chest, and then bite her on her nipple then looked back at the video camera and said, "Yummy isn't?"

Jordan did not even react at all.

You know you had your chance to play nice. I have no more questions for you now. (He looks back at the camera) If you like that Woody, you are willing going to love this.

(He moved Jordan from the chair to the bed took off the rest of her clothes and raped her.)

"Just average, but you knew that. How was it for you Joe? (Laughing again) I know I am better than Woody, so you do not have to cry. What about Drew? I am better than he is too. Boy you really are a slut. What do you guys think?"

(Then he turned off the camera. Looked at Jordan and said, that was just the beginning, tomorrow we are going to do more.)


	8. Everyone ends up at a morgue

**A/N: The death of Freedi is the missing ME. Diamond Ave was another doctor from Georgia. (Chapter 4 is what I am referring to I hope this clarifies it)**

"Good mourning, Jordan. Did you sleep tight? Not that I really care. Just wanted to know if you want to wish me luck at work today? You know they are going to find Freddi on the corner of Sapphire Lane, I was there all last night and nothing was out of the ordinary. Besides the dead body. I guess being a police officer is fun.

Bye, Oh before I forget we are going to add more to the video tape tonight and review it then we are going to have more fun. We'll I will anyway. Have fun; do not let the starvation get to you. I will give you something later to swallow."

(Laughing, and then the door shut)

Jordan is begging to break down and finally cries. Woody has always came after me, and now he will not because of Drew and Drew….In a moment of clarity, did he say I saw it everyday on his face? He is a police officer with Woody, damn it! It is going to make it harder for anyone to find me. I am so hungry, I cannot sleep, and I want to be in the morgue. He will not break me I will just have to out smart him. (Were the thoughts that made its rounds through her mind as soon as faceless man left?) Were the last thought in her mind as hard as she tried before she fell asleep.

**Meanwhile at the Morgue.**

Bug begins to divulge his three new suspects.

"First we have John Jacobson, a transfer from all three states. The first is from California, Ohio and Georgia. He has studied to be a doctor at university of Santa Marino and failed out then shortly enlisted as a cop.

Then there is Blake Thornson, a transfer from LA, and then he went to Columbus, Ohio, and then went to Atlanta. His sister was a doctor and they are not speaking terms.

But my best bet is Nick Alexander, he started in LA he began to date a young women by the name of Felicia Nolls she died of AIDS. In life though she was but was a patient of Jolene Lovely an AIDS specialist and when she wasn't better she saw Misha Robyters the second victim, both were located in LA.

Nichole Mattersons the third victim and was the doctor that saw Felicia about her skin and other cosmetic purgatories in Columbus and then went to Lillian Diez a dermatologist in Atlanta after Nichole would not go through with the surgeries. From what we gather Felicia knowing she was going to live long wanted to look good in a coffin. Then the missing ME.

"A Miss. Freddie McCarson? Right" Interpreted Nigel.

"Yes. She was working in the same building that they were autopsying her Felicia's body and they had to send it up to Boston for her family to bury her, which I think brings him up here. Only problem he is smart." Responded Bug.

"Yeah, we already knew that, but we had no evidence to bring him in so we have been watching him, now the body of McCarson was found on Nick's shift. Nigel , My love how comes the dusting the phone and micro beads that are left on the video tape come in?"

Nigel looks upset and in a discount voice replies, "Good, but it's still running"

Woody finally jumps in, "Let me get this straight YOU KNEW who this sick S-O-B is a you didn't say anything! Now God only knows what is happing to Jordan. How can you do this to someone you have been initiate with?" Looking at Drew.

Drew responded in an almost joking matter, "I will do you one better, I may have slept with her, but you're the one she loves and you love her how could YOU treat her the way you have?"

Garret finally becomes in and listing and being briefed by Bug. "Your both right, Solkum told me to come over and silence this noise and to stop this search, he thinks you'll listen to me before he fires you all. Why has not anyone gone to get Freddi's body?

(Finally Looks over at the two alpha's)

You now have the evidence I hate to tell you how to do your job, but since your making me, DO IT! Bring him in for interrogations. Now Do you know how much longer Jordan has?"

Sydney brings in the body of Freedi as they argue, when they notice a big difference, she is not kept well as the previous murders were….meaning he is getting scared, sloppy, and moving up his previous schedule. Usually this is good because that is when they make the most errors, but with Jordan being next, it was not.

As soon as they notice that city and farm boy were down the street on their way to Sapphire lane.


	9. Back to the beginging

**AN: Sorry it has taken me as long as it has to update, I joined the Air force, school and a new job, finally have the time. So thank you for reading and reviewing…hint hint**

Drew and Woody show up at this aged warehouse but looks like a house. Knocked, and then Yelled for John Jacobson and all they herd was silence. Woody Kicks down the door, and there is a meticulous cleaned house, but then as they went down stairs there was a weird smell, which they followed.

"Jordan, Jordan, if you can here me, please say something, anything. It's Drew with Woody"

"Jordan… Please….Jordan" echoed Woody.

(Then as if something form Scooby Doo movie)

A movie that played, the movie that Jordan was the reluctant star.

Who is it Woody or Drew?

Woody.

Do you love Woody?

(Jordan was not answering and very quite)

Let me ask you again. Do you Love Woody?

Still nothing.

Okay then, he went and slapped her, and made her lip bleed.

Do you still want to be with Woody?

I never was with him. I was I am not saying anymore.

Okay then, let me see what Woody will think when I do this to you. (Laughing) He proceeded to rip off her shirt and began to message her chest, and then bite her on her nipple then looked back at the video camera and said, "Yummy isn't?"

Jordan did not even react at all.

You know you had your chance to play nice. I have no more questions for you now. (He looks back at the camera) If you like that Woody, you are willing going to love this.

(He moved Jordan from the chair to the bed took off the rest of her clothes and raped her.)

"Just average, but you knew that. How was it for you Joe? (Laughing again) I know I am better than Woody, so you do not have to cry. What about Drew? I am better than he is too. Boy you really are a slut. What do you guys think?"

They knew that the hour that they thought they had was goone, they found a door in a hidden room in the basement , found the video tape, and didn't find Jordan, but five more video tapes and one in the camera, that was still on. Taping them

Found her clothes and Now became clear to both o them that they might actually be to late.

**Meanwhile, Jordan and John were closer than thought.**

Jordan was barley clothed and tied up in the back of John's car, heading to the start of this crime, her apartment. John knowing that the police were waiting for him at his house, and streets, avenues and so forth with names attached to them, no one was going to be at the apartment.

**Back at John's house**

Woody stumbled on John's badge that had him thinking that he wasn't going to well,(dump the body)Because he would have to show his badge so she's not dead. So where is a place he can go and there would be no cops.

"Her apartment" Woody shouts.


	10. Knifes cut paper and sometime cut people

**A/N: I am updating sooner, hits for you XcrossingjordanX I think you are my biggest fan. Thank you. I go in to boot camp in January, bust getting ready. **

**At Jordan's Apartment:**

"You know right about this time, you're two love birds are watching on tape (laughing) screaming and becoming one with me, and the look on your face is priceless. It's a shame they interrupted me, I had some new things install for you."- Says John in a mocking voice.

_John's eyes got big and Jordan could see that there was no soul in him and he did not care what happened to him. She knew that Woody and Drew were her only hope. _

"Your boys must really love you; well at least you _loved_ one, you fucking tease. I hate tease, I hate being caught even more, but if you are not here, hmm well then that will make my life easier. My sources told me he was on they were on my trail. Stupid cops. Any last words… Little girl … that will be no more… That rhymes. "John chuckles

John goes to Jordan's kitchen leaving Jordan tied up going in and out of consciousness. John retrieves a knife. And pulled out his police issued revolver.

Jordan is finally waking up and felt an intense pain pain in her stomach while she tried to look down the pain and the ropes would hold her back.

"Well I always wanted be a doctor, but I just couldn't get the insertions right, and always forgot to clean and num the patient before I started. I see you felt my knife… I am sorry…. That is your knife… I would hate to take credit for something that's not mine….But your taste is well…

Never mind that, lets see how much pain a person can handle when they're stomach is bleeding and someone is laying on top of you going inside of you at the same time, Fun huh? I always wanted to be messy." John says in his cockiness voice

Jordan screaming, thinking of her mother.

"Like I said any last words "John said in and out of breath

_**There comes a loud sound and BANG!**_

"Yeah, I have a few last words for you! I don't know where to start," yelled Drew

" No, I got better, get off her an you are under arrest, you better find God in less than … Well no time" Woody says as he lunges towards John.

Drew was already there. Talked him to the ground and a fight ensues

Woody runs up and unties Jordan.

"Woody I love you" says what seems to be a week Jordan.

Blood is all over Woody, he is calling for an ambulance.

"Jordan, damn it Jordan, Please hang on, I am sorry. I love you too. I have been a fool"

**Jordan is rushed to Saint Anne's Hospital.**


	11. wakeing up is hard to do

**AN just read…. What are you waiting for read? Thank you all froe reading reviewing a building my confidence. In addition, I love having a long story especially if you people read it. Thank you. I will update soon. I have to now. I can say is read… but do not worry.**

_In the Hospital_

"I am sorry sir, you can not come in here only family" said a rushed nurse

"I am police officer; it's about a crime… Is she going to make it?" Woody demanded

All the times that I never wanted to see Drew and now when I _actually… _when I have to… He is somewhere else… I think booking that sick SOB)

"Again I don't care if you are the FBI, I am not telling anything. Now, please.

Is there a Max Cavanaugh in here? A Max Cavanaugh? A Garrett Macy? A Woodrow Hoy" The nurse was cut off.

"Yeah, I am Max Cavanaugh, Where's my daughter?"

_As Max is looking around he spots Woody, now, he has no clue what has gone on between Woody and his daughter._

"Woody, what the hell happened? How is she" Max in anger to Woody

"Max Cavanaugh, Please this way, you sir, I said that unless you are ….

"He's my soon to be son-in -law." Max looks at Woody then back at the nurse. Max continues saying He is Woodrow Hoyt. I know he's on there if, not then someone made a BIG mistake"

"I am sorry about that sir. I just thought… well Again, I am sorry. Follow me. Well you know Mr. Hoyt. That she is not doing well at all. She has slipped in a coma, fighting an infection, she is severely dehydrated, her body lacks essential vitamins and well, she is server contusions to her stomach and genteel area. The next 72 hours are essential."

"Hi, there sweetie, It's your daddy, Are you listening to me. I love you. God this reminds me of what happened back before you got to a Me. Remember you tried to leave pills, the alcohol, and me

(Woody had just learned something about Jordan and some of here is coming together)

I am right here for you baby, I am not going to leave you (as he is crying) I brought you a person that wants to see you". (Max motions for Woody to come forward)

"Hey, Jordan, I am so sorry. I have been nothing but mean to you. It just makes me sick to know what I have done, I am not leaving. I love you still, I always have." Woody says crying.

**At the Morgue **

Garrett Macy was notified about what happen by Drew before he left to process John.

Calls all of the people in to the conference room and tells them, they all rush there.

Max finally leaves the room as they give Jordan other bandages and so forth, only one person could stay, Woody and Max agreed to take turns.

Garret is sitting there and explained to the nurse that he needs to see her. As he visits her after the change of bandages. Shaking his head, damn it, Jordan. Please wake up. I came back because I missed you so much. I love you; you are the younger sister I ever had."

Woody, still sitting in the corner almost as if he left he would let Jordan crumble in his hands. Just crying.

**42 hours later**

"She's still in a coma and there seems that her brain activity is the same, she at times fights and other times submits." The nurse told Max, Woody and Garret.

Garret had already dismissed Lilly, Bug, Nigel, but they all took turns. Not much work was done or up to bar.

As the three were leaving the hospital room, Woody was last as always looked back as if it was the only place to look, or last he would see her.

Then a very weak voice, almost a child's like.

"Woody…I ….don't …. Go…" Jordan says in a broken voice

"Jordan … Jordan… I am not leaving…. I Love you …. I am here…." Woody said crying and then he leant over and kissed her.


End file.
